


Secrets

by blacktofade



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Caring, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy doesn't tell anyone that something's wrong until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Eggsy has some sort of health issue he's had most of his life, but now it needs surgical correction. Harry goes to the hospital with him to support him and be there when he wakes up._

Eggsy’s never not had pain in his legs. With the life he has, he doesn’t exactly have the luxury of complaining about it. Though it definitely played a part in him giving up gymnastics. He just doesn’t tell Harry that because there’s no way he’s going to risk his chances with Kingsman.

And then there’s just never a good time to pull Harry aside to tell him that no, he can’t chase down the drug dealer because his knees hurt so badly that he thinks he might chunder. So he pushes himself through the pain, jumps and rolls and runs through missions until one day his knees just stop.

Thankfully, it’s not mid-mission. Unfortunately, it’s when he’s sparring with Roxy and the look on her face says she thinks she’s broken his kneecaps. Through the haze of the pain, he almost thinks she has too. But the last move she’d gone with had been a sharp jab to his ear, not even close to his legs.

However, he had shifted to avoid her, twisting in a way that his knees hadn’t appreciated. He’s on ground before he even realises he’s hit it and Roxy worriedly ducks down.

“Eggsy? Did I push you too hard?”

Eggsy shakes his head, sweat beading on his brow as he fights the pain. He blinks and the next face he sees is Merlin’s as he peers curiously at Eggsy.

“Where does it hurt, Eggsy?” Merlin asks and there’s a large hand on his shoulder. Except it’s too big to be Roxy’s and he can see both of Merlin’s.

“Eggsy?” Harry asks and Eggsy thinks he might be losing time.

“My knees,” he murmurs eventually and then there’s a weightless sensation, like maybe he’s being carried and he’s vaguely aware of being in the infirmary.

There’s yet another face, this one belonging to Briana, their on-call medic at HQ, and she grins crookedly at him.

“In again?” she asks and Eggsy tries to grimace in good humour, but he’s not sure he succeeds.

“Bloody knees,” Eggsy swears and she pats him on the arm.

“Sudden?” she asks, gentle hands on his legs as she performs a cursory examination.

Eggsy shakes his head and Briana purses her lips.

“How long?”

Eggsy doesn’t dare meet anyone’s gaze as he mumbles, “Fourteen.”

“Hours? Weeks?” Briana asks and Eggsy shrugs loosely.

“Years old,” he eventually clarifies.

There’s somewhat of a stunned silence before something thumps on his arm and Eggsy makes a noise of complaint as he realises Roxy’s jabbed his arm with a closed fist.

“Why wouldn’t you tell us?” she accuses Eggsy, who shrugs again.

“Wasn’t important, was it?”

“Sorry,” Roxy argues, “which part of it wasn’t important? What if this had happened during a mission and you’d compromised your own life? What about the life of another agent?”

The guilt trip works and Eggsy lowers his gaze to the examination table he’s been put on.

“Look, I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, okay? I’ve been dealing with it. It’s from when I used to do gymnastics.”

“We’re going to have to scan them,” Briana tells him and he nods without looking at her.

“Sure,” he agrees. “Might as well get it over with.”

*

Apparently, whatever they find isn’t good. They wave scans at him as though he’s meant to know what they show and then shove him into the nearest bed to rest while they decide on options.

As it turns out, they want to replace his knees. As it also turns out, being with Kingsman has its perks. He won’t have to wait on some NHS list for the next available space. Kingsman’s own surgeons are available immediately and all Eggsy has to do is sign the consent forms.

It’s not even noon before they get him in for the procedure. He’s called his mum—didn’t tell her _why_ he was calling, which he’ll get in heap of trouble for later—and she tells him she loves him as she does at the end of every one of their calls, and he hangs up feeling a little more confident.

Roxy’s seemed to calm down and she kisses his cheek as they’re prepping him, carding her fingers through his hair and parting with a single _good luck_.

Merlin’s the one who marks his knees with the ridiculous purple pen they have. He also draws little smiley faces, laughing when Eggsy finds out just how long it’ll stay on his skin.

Harry, however, helps wheel his bed into the operating room and keeps his hand on the frame beside Eggsy’s arm. Eggsy can’t help but reach out, putting his palm over Harry’s knuckles and squeezing gently.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Harry tells him. “No need to worry.”

“Easy for you to say,” Eggsy jokes, but then the anaesthesiologist is there, smiling gently down at him.

“You ready, Eggsy?” she asks and Eggsy glances at Harry again, not sure if he knows the answer.

“I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Harry tells him and Eggsy offers him a tentative smile..

He nods, swallows thickly, and says, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Eggsy doesn’t even make it to seven when they place the mask over his face and tell him to count backwards from ten.

*

The first thing Eggsy notices when he wakes is that nothing hurts. He also seems to be floating, or maybe he’s just on a lot of painkillers. Either way, it’s brilliant and Eggsy would be more than happy to lie there without moving for the next hundred years or so.

Unfortunately, there’s also someone calling his name and as much as he’d like to just ignore them, they seem pretty insistent.

“Eggsy,” the voice says and Eggsy grunts.

“Wassr—?” he mumbles, tongue refusing to cooperate. “Harr—?”

There’s a soft noise of amusement from nearby and the feeling of something warm—possibly a hand—touching his face. It’s pleasant and he leans into it.

“Eggsy, it’s time to wake up.”

Eggys huffs out a loud breath and slowly blinks, dragging himself out of the sleepy haze he’s in. The first thing he sees is the dimmed lights above him; the second thing he sees is the soft face of Harry peering down at him calmly.

“Hello, Eggsy,” he says. “How are you feeling?”

“Fucking bus hit me?” Eggsy slurs, not really sure—and not really caring—if Harry understands him.

Harry smiles at him and pats his shoulders.

“It’ll take a little while longer for the medication to wear off.”

“Then it’s gonna hurt,” Eggsy complains and Harry’s smile softens.

“I’ll make sure you’re well-stocked on painkillers,” Harry tells him and Eggsy grunts.

When he raises his head and glances down his body, he finds he’s covered with a blanket to the waist, which means he can’t see his knees. He doesn’t dare move them for fear of bringing the pain too soon anyway.

“Everything went perfectly,” Harry tells him. “You’ll be up and about in no time.”

Eggsy grunts again noncommittally and drops his head back into his pillows, sighing heavily.

“Pain free?” he asks and Harry nods.

“Eventually,” he says.

There’s a lull in the conversation and Eggsy shuts his eyes, letting the medication that’s still in his system draw him in again. He doesn’t startle when a hand touches his face again, but he blinks blearily at Harry, who’s watching him carefully, the corners of his mouth drawn down.

“I wish you’d told us, Eggsy,” he says gently. “I wish you’d told _me_.”

“Was gonna,” Eggsy murmurs. “Thought it’d hurt my chances.”

Harry’s thumb rubs softly under his eye.

“Eggsy, you would have made it in regardless.”

“Didn’t know that, did I?” He reaches up—his hand with the IV and heart monitor—and sets it atop Harry’s own. “Got no other secrets.”

Harry smiles in amusement and asks, “None at all?”

Eggsy thinks it may be a little unfair of Harry to ask him that, especially when he’s drugged to the teeth and soft at the edges.

“Maybe one or two,” Eggsy confesses. “But I’ll tell you eventually.”

Harry touches him as though he already knows one of those secrets, but doesn’t argue.

“Let’s work on getting you better first,” he tells Eggsy who can’t help but agree.

“And first, a nap.”

“A nap,” Harry repeats gently and Eggsy closes his eyes, letting the remaining sedation and the warmth of Harry’s palm drag him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out on [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon)!


End file.
